Hey Grease!
by Peter is Pan
Summary: Greasers and Socs are polar opposites. That is, until a new student arrives and throws the status quo into chaos. What happens when the Soc and the Greaser fall in love with each other? Grimmichi and other pairings. Grimmichi is the main one
1. A Drive in and a Chat

**Okay a few words**

**This story was written because I have grown a huge interest in my family's history. My granddads on each side of my family were greasers.**

**You guys are probably like 'she's happy she has gangster blood?!' Well guess what, maybe your grandparents were greasers too!**

**I have finally found out why I have a fetish for stealing, jumping, cars, and switchblades!**

**This story I made was what I believe my granddads lived through. I did not take any plot from other films with greasers in them.**

**Flames will be ignored (be happy I'm not going to mug you) Even constructive criticism will be eyed as hurtful. Although if its about grammar and not getting the terms then its fine. However if it's about the characters being too violent, I'll say it one more time, THEY'RE GREASERS!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THEIR NATURE! I KNOW NOT ALL GREASERS ARE LIKE THAT, BUT I'M USING THE STEREOTYPE, 'KAY?!!!!!!**

**Alright, at first I didn't want it to seem like I was stealing from the Outsiders by calling the upper class kids Socs so I called them Preppies, but it was confusing a lot of people so I'm going to go with Socs**

*******

The darkness of the night made it perfect for a good movie at the drive in. The heat from the day kept the ground warm making it nice to sit or lie on if you didn't have a car. That is exactly what a young man decided to do. He had long wavy brown hair that shown in the light. Tired gray eyes that could easily light with fury watched the moving pictures on the screen. He brought a hand up covering his mouth as he yawned. A well-muscled body was hidden under black boots and torn blue jeans. His white t-shirt was barely visible under a thick leather jacket. He was simple man of few needs. His hand ran over the rough stubble on his jaw while his eyes darted down to his left pocket. Inside was a 6 in. switchblade used for defense only, he could do without, however with the increased rate of jumping's it was a necessity. He adjusted his position and laid down on the concrete. A few cars pulled by and honked their horns at the man blocking the parking spot. A few people ran by shouting 'Greaser!' but the stranger went on watching the movie. A group of obnoxious teenagers strolled by suddenly silencing and averting their gaze when the man entered their vision. They hurriedly walked pass muttering a few choice words like 'leader, jumped, Aizen, and Espada'. Such reactions were normal when you saw the infamous Stark, who single handily beat Aizen Sousuke out of position and became the leader of the greaser gang 'Espada'. Seeing Stark at a drive in was a rare occurrence as it was to seem him within 10 ft of a school. Not to mention being alone in the middle of the night far from his own territory, although if you were Stark you really didn't give a damn. The only thing you cared about was sleeping and eating. A loud chuckle of laughter caused the greaser to shift his gaze away from the movie. A man leaned against a light pole with a malicious grin on his features. Light pink hair gleamed under the artificial light and yellow eyes glinted with sharp amusement. Glasses hung low on his small nose before being pushed up. A small body that hid power was decorated in Stark's attire. The man walked over with his hands deep in his leather jacket's pockets.

"Szayel"

Stark's deep voice said dripping with exhaustion. Szayel sat down next to him. He took his right hand from the pocket and pulled out a small object. Stark eyed it curiously.

"Tuff switch."

He said his tone contained an edge of interest. The pink haired man flipped out the sliver blade showing off it's finely honed edge. He placed it against his hand. A trickle of blood formed underneath the blade.

"Sharp as hell too."

Szayel smiled and lapped up his blood. A look of disgust crossed Stark's face.

"Where didya get it?"

Attempting to change the subject. Szayel stopped and placed the blade back into his pocket.

"Patience. The fuzz had no idea who stole it. Runnin' around looking for the hood who done it"

Stark rubbed his stubble with a thoughtful look. "I'm sure that's not everything you wanted to tell me?"

"Of course it ain't" Szayel said with a frown. He quickly looked around the area before speaking to Stark with a hushed voice.

"Jeagerjacques in the cooler again." Stark's eyes grew slightly with surprise.

"That guy just got out yesterday."

"Ya well the word is that as soon as they let 'em go he ran to the nearest gas station and stole the first thing he laid his eyes on." Stark let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're gonna need him for the rumble next week. Those sonofabitching Vizards are getting cocky. Slashin' our tires and jumpin' us. I swear we get enough of that shit from the god damn Socs."

Szayel stared at the ground as Stark stood up and began pacing.

"Damn Jeagerjacques. I got enough trouble with just making sure the gang's safe from gettin' mugged and now he can't seem to cool off! The fuzz is gonna be watchin' our asses for weeks!"

Szayel's face lit with shock.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Stark stopped and focused on the pink haired greaser.

"Grimmjow's only gonna be in the cooler for a two days. The fuzz are startin' to get tired of him harrasin' the other convicts. When they let 'em go will pick him up before he can do any damage. Although we all have to go, cause if he's in a dangerous mood he wouldn't listen to just a couple of guys."

Stark nodded in agreement. Szayel was probably the planner of the gang, not that everyone was stupid, but no one could even compare to Szayel's devious ways.

"I dig it. Ya, I'll get the gang together and we can pick him up." Stark started walking away but paused. He turned around and face Szayel.

"Wait a sec, you know why he's actin' like this, don't you?"

The other paled and looked away. The leader approached him.

"Yes ya do, you little shit!"

Stark snarled. Szayel backed up quickly and as the older male threw himself onto him. Szayel shouted in pain as a punch landed on his gut knocking the wind out of him. He furiously clawed at the other's hair in a feeble attempt to fight back. When Stark fought, boy did he fight. He was also known for his mood swings, tired one moment and furious the next. He only had mood swings when his sleeping schedule was disrupted and for the last couple of weeks Stark had been up almost every night. It can do a lot to a guy who not only had to know the whereabouts of every gang member, but now he had watch them every 5 seconds to make sure they're not getting jumped. Szayel whimpered as Stark continued his onslaught at his poor face.

"Okay, Okay! I know all right? I tell ya, kay! Just stop punching me!"

Stark stopped and stood up quickly.

"Sorry." Stark apologized lifting Szayel up.

"S'okay. You're just stressed. Happens to everyone. Just gotta learn to control it, savvy?" Szayel brushed off his pants and Stark lifted a few pink strands.

"Well you got a tough lookin' bruise" He complimented. Szayel smiled.

"Okay, the reason Jeagarjacques actin' like a pissy little kid is because of the orange haired broad, Inoue." Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Inoue? What's she done?"

"Well you know how she's with him? A week ago he found her sucking that Soc, Ishida's, face off. When he confronted her the little wench tried to play it off with the 'what are you talkin' bout?' act. Then a group of Socs made little remarks 'bout not being able to keep an eye on his property. The whole incident ain't makin' him feel too hot. Now he's jumpin' groups of 'em, slashin' tires, stealin' crap, and gettin' arrested all to try and cool off."

"That little wench"

Stark agreed. It didn't take a lot to piss Jeagerjacques off, but when you really did piss him off the fireworks were spectacular. Blood and gore were to be expected. Stark sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why does he always pick the worst?" Szayel questioned and pulled out a metal comb, the item that no real greaser would be caught dead without.

"You mean why do they pick him? He is the worst of the worst." He answered snatching Szayel's comb and began styling his own hair. Szayel muttered angrily and took the comb back when he finished.

"Geez, I come here way outta our own territory so we don't get overheard, ta tell ya somethin' important, and I get a good punch in return." Szayel mumbled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of Camels.

"Gotta light?" Stark grunted and pulled a lighter from his jacket. Szayel took it and lit the cancer stick eagerly.

"Damn its cold tonight." Stark nodded in agreement taking a cigarette from the pack and lighting it. He let out the smoke with a contented sigh.

"When this brawl is over things will go back to the way they were. I'll go to New York and bring Lily back down for the start of the school year, Grimmjow will find another broad, Vizards will still be Vizards, and the Socs will still be arrogant shits."

"Amen to that." Szayel laughed. He and Stark began walking together to the exit of the drive in. To bad things would never be the same, like they had hoped.


	2. Grimmjow's Punishment

"THAT BITCH!!!!!!!" I snarled as I punched a gray stonewall. My knuckles fell into the small dent I made from the multiple attacks I made to it. My teal hair was falling into my eyes as my sweat ruined its volume. I threw off my leather jacket it was suffocating me. Were all coolers this hot? If not then this one was cheap. I heard a squeak sound from the far side of the cell I was currently occupying. My cellmate was a young boy with brown hair. Keigo Asano was his name. He was in there for 'peeping' and the Socs ratted on him. They threw him in with me. I've never had the company of a cellmate mostly because I'm fuckin' Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. I've got a criminal record ten miles long, and I'm not known for my hospitality. Keigo let out another whimper and hid underneath the bunk bed.

"Ever lost a broad Asano?" I questioned.

"N-No" He stuttered. I felt a fury build up in my chest. Weakling. I hated weaklings. I stormed over and grabbed his collar and yanked him out from under of the bed. I lifted him off his feet and pushed him against the wall. Boy, was I pissed.

"Ain't you the woman's man of Karakura Town? Surely you've had plenty of broads."

"N-No! Gr-Grimmjow-sama! I've never ha-had any!" I growled and slugged him a couple times in the gut, I laughed loudly after each punch. Fighting. I loved it. The euphoria I get from it is the best thing I've ever experienced. Keigo coughed dotting my white shirt with blood. I wrapped my fingers around his throat and squeezed enjoying his gasps to get air.

"Don't play dumb with me. I've seen ya hittin' on Inoue! She's my property!"

He applied more pressure denying him the sweet oxygen he was dying for. I noted the convicts in the other cells staring at me, eyes wide. How dare they look at me!

"Stop starin' at me, pricks! Or I'll kill ya too!" Everyone scurried back to the end of their cells averting their gazes. I turned back to Keigo his face had turned purple.

"There are no guards to save ya." I whispered smiling sadistically. It was true, none of the fuzz watched us. We were free to do whatever we wanted.

"That's not true Jeagerjacques-san." A frown came over me. I released Keigo smirking slightly as he fell to the floor sucking in the air greedily. I walked over to the bars staring the blonde hair cop in the face. He always wore a green and white striped hat even if it wasn't part of his police uniform not to mention he always wore it when he was off duty. Making him an easy target for people with grudges. He smiled gray eyes glinting mischievously. I let out a low growl. I hated Urahara Kisuke.

"I make sure ya don't do anything that would get you in too much trouble." He said innocently opening his trademark fan hiding his smile.

"You're personal Guardian angel." _Guardian angel my ass._

"Ya right. Whadda ya want Kisuke? I was busy." He fanned himself as he let out a small chuckle.

"Well I was here release ya?" I lifted an eyebrow. Why did he ask it like a question?

"What?" He shook his head and pulled a ring of keys from his belt.

"Get your jacket Sexta, you're leavin'" He singsonged sliding open the bar doors. I picked up the discarded piece of leather and tossed it over my shoulder. I stepped out and waited as he shut the door.

"I made an appeal yesterday." I glanced at him as we walked out. "I asked if you could be let off early and not being dragged downtown if you committed a small crime. However," He looked at me. "You would have to attend your senior year at the high school. Without missing a day of school with the exception of being near death. Or you will spend half of your life in jail."

I snorted and shook my head. "What do I care if I'm in jail?  
"I care." I stared at him. _What?!_

"Grimmjow I've been watchin' your ass ever since you parents died. Keepin' ya in school paying some of your jail fines. Hell even Yoruichi's watchin' out for you. We don't want ya to go to jail. So please, please try to make it work?" We reached the end of the hall and he opened the front door of the station. "What about the gang?" I asked.

"Who cares about the gang? They don't give half a shit about you." I looked down before shooting him one last glance and exited the station. I walked out into the bright sun warming my already hot being. _Urahara maybe right……..Oh damn it._

All my thoughts hid in the back of my head and a smoldering anger replaced them. Parked at the bottom of the marble steps was a black Cadillac Eldorado. Not just any Cadillac Eldorado though. Stark's tuff Cadillac Eldorado was parked with himself in the front staring at me as I stopped on the steps.

"Hey grease!" He shouted snobbishly as he grinned opening the car door and stepping out. He was wearing a Sir Guy shirt with his favorite pair of baggie grays and a black army boots. The car's other doors opened and several more guys came out. Szayel was in the front smirking slightly, the prick. Nnoitra, a tall lanky greaser with long black hair and purple eyes came from the back seat. He wore a pair of Levi's 501 jeans, a white T-shirt, and brown army boots. A switchblade handle stuck out of his left pocket glinting in the light. Aaroniero, a young greaser with black spiky hair he sometimes styled in a Duck's Ass, followed Nnoitra out smiling and waving his hand. He wore a white shirt tucked into blue Levis with black engineer boots. Last but not least the greaser broad, Hailbel, stepped out and slammed the door behind her. She had short blonde hair she put small braids in and had tan, lithe body full of power she wore an outfit similar to Aaroniero's. Together all of them formed a menacing circle around me. I couldn't help but laugh. Stark stood in front of me, his smile dropped into a frown.

"If I didn't know any better. I would think this was a jumpin'." I sneered.

"Get in the car." Stark said dangerously.

"And if I don't?" I felt a something sharp poke me in the back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Hailbel resting a 6 in switch against my spine. I returned my gaze to Stark only to see him with his switch drawn. An Italian stiletto switch. Aizen's Italian stiletto switch. The one Stark took from him when he beat him out of position. Man, what a tuff switch.

"We'll give you a haircut." He said dead serious. I shook my head and let out a harsh laugh. "This better be worth my time."

Stark growled and flipped his switch closed. He stormed down the steps to his car and hopped in the front seat. Waving a hand, Hailbel poked me again signaling me to get in the car. I hated them. I walked down to the car and stopped as Stark said, "Wait."

I stopped and Nnoitra went around the car and hopped in the on the other side. Szayel went around the hood and sat in the front passenger seat.

"Aaroniero go talk things over with Urahara." The black haired man nodded and ran up the seat.

"Get in." Hailbel's voice demanded. I ducked and sat in the middle of the cramped seats. She shut the door and sat next to me, switchblade pointed at my neck. I was now sandwiched between Nnoitra and Haibel.

"We're gonna go for a drive Jeagerjacques." Stark informed me as he started the car.

"Kidnappin'? This a new for even you Stark."

"Be lucky we're ain't gaggin' ya and throwin' ya in the trunk." Nnoitra said with scorn. I leaned back in my seat and propped my head up with my hands. I shut my eyes and ignored the fact I was in a car with potential murders, that it was four against one, and that I was about to be beaten within an inch of my life. I wasn't scared. I've never been scared. I was born with out that gene. Every time I was faced with the Fight-or-Flight situation I always fought. I would never flee even if the odds were stacked against me. That is who I was. I felt the car stop after a few long minutes and peeked open one of my cerulean eyes. The car had stopped in front of an ally in the abounded side of town. Suddenly I felt nervous. We weren't in our territory. We were smack dab in the middle of Vizard territory. What were we doing here? I felt Nnoitra grab my left arm and drag me from the car. Haibel joined him and clamped down on my right. They pulled me into the darkness of the ally where they shoved me against a cold brick wall. Nnoitra stepped in front of me and I cocked my left arm. He was much faster a landed six good hits to my gut. I coughed and shot my leg up hitting him in the nuts. Smiling as he went down I turned to Hailbel aiming another kick. She quickly let go of my arm and kicked my gut then landed a punched to my neck. I gasped as the air left my lungs and I tried to support myself by leaning a hand on the wall. Hailbel lifted her leg and brought it down in an axe kick at my arm. The side of my head hit the wall dazing me as my body fell to the ground. I bit down piercing the skin on my lip. I let out a growl and got on my knees. I had a second to catch my breath before a boot connected with my face. I was blown back hitting the wall with my head a second time. My vision went black. When I opened my eyes I was still in the ally, but being lifted to my feet. Nnoitra and Hailbel put my arms over their shoulders as Stark stood in front of me.

"You ready to listen?" He asked. I spit out a glob of blood that had resulted from me biting my lip. I smiled as I saw it land on his pair of baggie grays. He let out a snarl and slugged me a couple times across the face and abused chest.

"There's gonna be a rumble next week. Against the Vizards."

He delivered a few roundhouse kicks to my legs and beckoned Szayel over who was sitting by the car.

"And you knew sonofabitching well we were gonna brawl." He side kicked me in the gut several more times. A smirk was still on my face throughout his onslaught.

"Yet ya do all ya can to keep getting' stuck in the cooler." Szayel stepped forward pulling a syringe out of his pocket full of a bluish liquid. He cackled as he took the protective lid off the needle and pointed it straight at me.

"We need ya for the rumble so we ain't hurtin' ya too bad." Stark said stepping in front of me and pulling my tucked shirt out of my Levis. Nnoitra and Hailbel pulled off my jacket and helped Stark lift my white shirt off. I shivered slightly as a cool gust brushed my bare chest. Stark moved back and allowed Szayel to step forward.

"What the fuck is that?" I growled my smirk disappeared. The bastard grinned.

"Somethin' I've been workin' to use on our enemies. You'll make an excellent guinea pig." I struggled in the vice grip Hailbel and Nnoitra had me in, but I failed. These two were stronger than me, and boy did it piss me off. Nnoitra grabbed my head and turned it to the side so I was facing Hailbel. I felt the needle enter through my skin where my neck joined my shoulder and hissed. "Little bitch."

Szayel twisted the needle around purposely making the pain increase and I bit back a pained groan. I would not let these bastards have the satisfaction of me in pain. The syringe left my skin and the pink haired man walked back to Stark's car and hoped in the passenger's seat. Hailbel and Nnoitra let me go, and the black haired man sent a kick to my ribs as I fell in a heap. I couldn't move. I've been through worse, but I was paralyzed. That stupid pink haired bitch. Stark squatted down and I sent him the dirtiest look I could muster from my position. He placed two fingers beneath my chin and lifted it up.

"Listen Grimmjow. I ain't doin' this for meanness, but ya got to learn to obey the rules. You decided to follow us around didn't ya?"

"I ain't followin' ya around cuz I like ya Stark." I gritted out. My ribs hurt. "Its because I have ta follow ya around. You're as controllin' as Aizen." He removed his fingers letting my chin hit the ground. I winced as my teeth clacked together giving me a headache. He stood up and walked over to his car. Jumping into the driver's seat he sent me one last glance.

"You'd better get movin' Jeagerjacques. The night hours are the Vizards favorite." With that he started the engine and drove away leaving me to fend for myself, paralyzed, in enemy greaser territory. I looked up to the sky as the night began to take over. I shut my eyes and laid my head on the ground.

This was my punishment. A punishment, I didn't deserve.

***

**Oh poor Grimmy! D:**

**Gettting beat up by his comrades. Stark! I'm surprised at you! Hurting the poor dumped kitty!**

**Stick around for the next chapter! Ichigo moves in from his country home! All of you (RamecupMiso) who guessed he was from the country got it right!**


	3. A Blonde Haired Patient

I let out a relived sigh as I dropped the last cardboard box into the living room. Looking around the small room in the middle of the clinic my dad had bought. I stretched my arms and walked over to the green couch in the center of the room. Pushing aside a few boxes I sat down enjoying the pressure of my legs. I was so tired. Which was strange because we had taken the whole day to drive here. The sun filtered through the open clinic front door as it set behind the tall buildings of the city.

_The city_

My new hometown. I ran a hand through my orange locks and remembered when my dad came to our family with the news.

"_Guess what my darling daughters and sons!" My dad came running outside to the barn. I was busy petting Kon, our orange haired cat to notice him until he punched me in the head. My brother Shirosaki the only albino in the family came from the back of the barn. His white shirt was covered in black grease smudges as well as his hands. A gray rag hung from his Levi's back pocket. _

"_What do you want old man?" He asked sitting down next to me. Karin and Yuzu, who had been playing with the horses, came running over in attention._

"_Shirosaki you are going to London's private school." Shiro's and my jaw dropped to the hay-covered floor._

"_WHAT?!"_

_We shouted in unison. "B-but old man shouldn't Ichi go ta private school? I mean we all know I'm not good with that learnin' stuff."_

_Goat face nodded and smiled happily. "That's why! Shiro you're going to private school so you can learn and Ichigo is moving with us to the city because he needs to learn how to interact with other kids." I gaped at him._

"_We're moving too?!"_

_Dad nodded and jumped up and down excitedly. "I got a job at a small clinic! Aren't you happy?"_

"_But what about the house? The barn? The animals?"_

"_They're all going to good homes. Kon is the only one we're taking with us."_

_Yuzu began crying. "Wha- but- I like the horses daddy!" Karin growled and hugged her tightly sending a dirty look to the old man. I groaned and fell back onto a pile of hay. Shirosaki stood up and threw the rag on the ground and stormed away to his motorcycle, muttering 'Goddamn snobbish Soc school'. I raised an eyebrow. My brother, Jesus Christ. Maybe this was good for him. Get him away from those hoods he goes to see every weekend._

Karin interrupted my thoughts as she burst through with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"EVERYTHING!" She shouted and stomped up the staircase. Yuzu came in a second later and followed Karin, trying to get her to calm down. I sighed and stood up rubbing my arms. Wow, it got cold in the evening.

"Ichigo I'm setting up the rooms okay?"

"Ya old man!" I replied stepping outside in my white shirt and gray sweats. I looked over the landscape seeing the tall towers bright with lights, the sky was too lit up to show any stars. I mumbled quietly. Whoever said the city was beautiful? No stars too much noise and light. I turned around to see the large sign in the front of our house saying, **Kurosaki Clinic.** I snickered. _Nice advertising old man_**.**

The sound of footsteps entered my hearing and I turned my head. My eyes widened as I saw a short blonde haired man running towards me. The right side of his face was covered in blood. His white shirt had a large rusty stain on its side and there was a hole in his Levi's showing a gash. He didn't seem to notice me because he crashed right into me.

"Ouch." I muttered as my head hit the asphalt. The man panted on top of me and opened his gray eyes. A full tooth grin covered his features.

"Sorry there, ummm, kid."

"Ichigo" I supplied for him as I pushed him off and stood up. I offered him a hand. He took it and pulled himself up. "Strawberry?" He chuckled. I punched his arm and he stopped.

"Ichigo, have I've ever seen ya before?" He asked looking me over. I squirmed under his gaze. I didn't like when people stared at me. My brother said it was because I was so shy.

"Probably not, I just moved here from the country." A look of realization came to his face.

"Ah, country boy, eh? Thought so. If ya were a city boy you'd be talkin' like me. But ya do look familiar. Ya sure ya haven't come into the city before?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ya have a brother?" Oh, so that's where he was going.

"Yes." He grinned wider.

"Does he go by the name of Shirosaki?"

"Yes." I started to smile.

"White hair, yellow eyes?" I nodded.

"Tough motorcycle?"

"Yep that's him." Maybe having Shiro as a brother could help me out here.

"The same guy that drove my Cadillac into a construction ditch and cost me an ass load of money?" My face fell. _Oh shit._

He smiled and patted my back. "Don't worry guy, it was your brother not you. If it was you who did it I'd be beaten the tar outta ya."

I let out a breath and laughed nervously.

"Its funny. I didn't think that a tough greaser had such a soft younger brother."

I furrowed my bows and scowled. "I'm not soft." He chuckled and waved a hand. "Didn't mean to offend ya. Boy, I'm getting' tired." Suddenly I became aware of the ruby liquid that dribbled down his face.

"Oh crap. Uhhh, quick come inside my old man's a doctor." I grabbed his hand, but he dragged his feet as I pulled him.

"I don't need no doc, I'm fine." The man said. I yanked him inside, but he clung onto the doorway. In another situation I would've laughed. It was like trying to get a stubborn child to get to school.

"I told ya. I ain't seein' no doc!" He snarled. I let go and retorted,

"Well then at least let me clean your wound."

He growled lowly but agreed and stayed by the door as I walked into the clinic's rooms. My dad wasn't in the room so I picked up a roll of bandages and a washcloth. I snuck out of the room and into the bathroom turning on the water. Letting it get to a nice heat I soaked the fabric and exited after turning it off. I returned to living room and was surprised to see the man lying on the couch. I groaned. _Great another mess to clean up._ He smiled when I stepped in front of him and began dabbing his wound.

_Damn look at all this dirt. I can't find an anti-bacterial medicine either because of this whole moving shit._

"Ya know." The blonde haired man drawled as he sat back and allowed me more access to the gash. "You'd make and excellent house-wife." I blushed and pushed the cloth down hard earning a grunt from the other man. I finished wiping away the dried as well as wet blood and quickly and efficiently wrapped the white bandages around his head. Once that was done I moved down and began lifting the man's shirt but a cough stopped me. I looked up to the man who pointed to the wound on his leg.

"The blood on my shirt's from somethin' else." Shrugging off his answer I started on the leg. A yell from the doorway snapped my attention away from the injured man.

"Shinji! What are ya doin' 'ere? I thought I- what the hell happened?" A young girl stood in the doorway. She had blonde hair in high pigtails with a frown showing off a large fang. Freckles dotted her cheeks and light brown eyes that were lit with fury. A red sports jacket, white t-shirt and sweats covered her small body. There was one sandal in her hand while another she was on her foot.

"Hey Hiyori-" Shinji was cut off as the girl sprinted forward and hit him, with her sandal, causing him to fall of the couch.

"You dumbass! What were ya thinkin'? Goin' out in the middle of the day! With those Espada roamin' the streets. Ya put yourself on a silver tray for them!" I stepped forward and pulled Hiyori back.

"Listen little girl-"

"LITTLE GIRL?! I'M NOT LITTLE DICKHEAD! I'M 16! 16!"

"O-oh sorry I just thought.-"I let her go and backed away as she screamed at me.

"THOUGHT WHAT? JUST CUZ I LOOK YOUNG, I'M YOUNG?"

"Hiyori." Shinji got back onto his feet and grabbed her shoulder.

"Be nice to the kid, he just moved 'ere and he was kind enough ta clean me up." Hiyori's demeanor calmed somewhat after Shinji's explanation. "We gotta go."

"But I was just getting' ta know Ichigo." Shinji leered. I scowled as I felt my cheeks heat up. _Stupid prick._

"No it can't wait. Kensei found somethin' in our territory." Shinji's gray eyes glittered with curiosity. What did she mean 'our territory'?

"What kind of somethin'?"

"A teal kind of somethin'." Hiyori's frown curled into grin. Shinji nodded. "I'll be right out." He turned to me with a smile as Hiyori walked out.

"Thanks for the help, but I'm afraid I can't stick around any longer. Gotta go take care of business." He turned around, but I stopped him by moving in front of him. Just what the hell was going on?

"What teal something? What are you guys talking about?" He lifted a finger to his lips.

"It's a secret, but tell ya what. I like ya Ichigo, if ya ever need somethin' just ask me. Shinji Hirako." He said with a wink and side stepped me then ran out the door. I stood there in perplexity as I watched the two figures disappear. _What the hell was that?_

"Wow Ichigo, the first day and people are already flirting with you." I heard Karin's smug voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"W-what? No he wasn't- I was just cleaning his wound!"

"Oblivious much. Ichigo even I knew what he was doing." She said going back up the stairs. I sighed and fell onto the couch.

This was going to be a long week.

*******

**Wooh! Another short chapter.**

**OMG Shinji flirting with the Strawberry? Look out Ichigo there's going to be more people after your ass!**

**Next chapter: It's the start of a new school year! But it seems that the greasers don't like the new country boy! Will Ichigo be able to survive one day, let alone a whole year?**


	4. School Day! Yay!

**Little note: The point of views is going to switch at some points. I'll be sure to inform you whose point of view it is 'kay? When you see these.**

**Grimmjow: ~~~~G**

**Ichigo: ---------I**

**That's who's point of view it is 'kay?**

*******

**~~~~G**

I opened my eyes and looked over the surrounding landscape. A meadow, a mountain in the distance, a glittering lake circled by tall trees.

"Grimmjow." A woman's voice called. I swung my head around. _That voice!_ On a small grass covered hill were two figures. "Grimmjow…."

I felt my feet start to move. I picked up my pace. _Wait! Wait for me!_ I mentally screamed. "Grimmjow……."

"Wait stop!" I called out. I was sprinting, but I got no closer to the beings than when I had started out. "Grimmjow…."

"Mom, Dad! Stop! Wait for me!" I yelled. A shadow fell over the meadow. I looked up to see black clouds. Lighting struck the ground a few feet from me. _Shit! _Ilifted my legs increased the length of my strides. Desperate to stay ahead of the deadlyelectricity. I threw off my jacket, losing the extra weight boosted my speed. My boots followed. I was closer now. The features of the figures were becoming apparent. Their voices were stronger. "Grimmjow…" Suddenly there was a flash of light and a crack of thunder. It was at the base of the hill. Embers flew and a wildfire came to life. _No no no no no no no no no!_ I panted. I was running out of breath. The fire was running out of hill before it consumed my parents. "Grimmjow…."

The flames shielded my parents from view. My eyes widened. _No. I won't stop._ My brows furrowed and letting out a war cry I used whatever energy I had left. I was getting close. Just a few feet. I was almost there. "Grimmjow…."

The hairs on my neck stood up. I had no time to think before the lighting connected with my being. It felt like I was being torn apart with knifes. An ice-cold death. I collapsed. My vision dimmed as I saw my parents getting eaten alive by flames once again.

000

I snapped open my eyes just in time to see a tall dark skinned woman with long purple hair dump the rest of the bucket's ice water on me.

"Ah-ah! C-cold!" My voice shook. My body leaned up abruptly and my forehead connected with another one. I winced and backed up seeing Urahara who was rubbing his forehead with a grin.

"Ow" He said happily. I curled my upper lip and bared my teeth.

"What the hell was that for Yoruichi?" I turned to the woman holding the bucket. Her golden eyes shimmered with humor. "What? As your guardians it's our job to wake ya up for school." She teased. "Besides. My house my rules. I can wake ya up however I want."

I raised an eyebrow and let my eyes wander around the room. _Oh ya._ I remembered waking up at Urahara's house.

_Urahara sat down in the black leather chair at Yoruichi's house. Well more like both of their house. After all they were engaged. Yoruichi sleepily wandered into the living room in a pair of white under wear and shirt._

"_I didn't know ya could sleep till 9p.m."_

"_Soi Fon. Practice. 14 hours. Non-stop. Tired."_

"_Yikes." Urahara laughed. Yoruichi plopped down in the black couch that faced the chair. "How'd work go?" She asked shutting her eyes._

"_Good I guess. I told Grimmjow about the arrangement." She peeked open one golden eye. "And?"_

"_I don't know if he is gonna do it. I talked to Aaroniero about it. I don't do think they care. Grimmjow is such a smart kid. He just needs to try." Yoruichi nodded and rubbed her head. A light tapping at the door caused the couple to draw their attention away from each other. Urahara got up and walked over the brown oak door. He opened it and let out a startled gasp._

"_YORUICHI!"_

_She sprung off the couch and ran to the door, eyes widening on what she saw. Lying in a heap was Grimmjow, half-naked and face down. His left arm was bending in a strange shape, broken most likely. _

"_Call an ambulance!" Urahara bent down to flip the unconscious teen over while Yoruichi ran to the phone. The sliver blonde felt sick as he turned the boy over to see his ribs swollen and puffy probably cracked in multiple places. His face was covered in cuts and bruises as well as his abdomen and arms. Yoruichi ran back to him and bent down._

"_They'll be here soon. What do ya think happened?"_

"_I don't know, but one thing's for sure. What should we do if it happens again?" He asked looking at her. She looked down for a second before she stood up and walked past Grimmjow._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To pick up Pantera and his clothes from his flat."_

_000_

_Urahara paced around the almost empty waiting room biting on his knuckles. Yoruichi had thrown on some Levis and a white T-shirt then joined Urahara at the hospital._

"_Urahara calm down. He's going to be fine, he's Grimmjow."_

_At that moment the doctor walked into the room._

"_How is he?" Urahara asked as Yoruichi came over and hugged him tightly._

"_His left arm's bone was splintered. Its nothing too serious, but its going to be painful for the first two weeks. We have him in a cast that we will take off in 6 or 7 weeks depending on his recovery rate. His ribs were cracked, but thankfully only one bone was actually broken the rest of the damage was major bruising. We have some pain relievers to give you. Give him at least two a day for the first week and one a day for the second. I f he is feeling any constant pain or numbness after the first week contact me and we will do an X-ray. Other than that he should make a full recovery." The white haired doctor smiled handing him a small orange bottle. Urahara took it, but the doctor held on._

"_You are the boy's parents right?"_

"_Guardians. The boy's parents are dead."_

_Urahara took the bottle from him with a frown. The doctor nodded._

"_He's stable now, but sleeping, you can take him home. One more thing we found this in his pocket." He handed Urahara a slip of paper before walking away. Urahara opened and read the print out loud._

_**Officer Kisuke and Instructor Yoruichi,**_

_**I know ya are trying your hardest to teach this grease right from wrong, but ya better try harder. If we ever find him in our territory again we promise to break him in more ways than one.**_

_000_

_I let out a groan. My body hurt like a bitch. When did I pass out? Opening my teal orbs I looked over my surroundings. I wasn't in the ally anymore. Hell I wasn't even in my apartment. The room was painted a light tan with an oak dresser on the left side of the bed. A big white bed was in the middle of the room that I was currently occupying, and a wide window on the right wall. Urahara's house._

"_So ya finally decided to wake up." His voice came from the doorway. I turned to him and grinned._

"_I thought I was in Hell." Yoruichi's figure appeared behind him holding Pantera's black fur covered body._

"_You're gonna be staying with us for awhile, 'kay?" I sighed and leaned my head back. _

_"Figures."_

I looked at my left arm. All the way up to my elbow was covered in a rock like material I had no idea what the hell it was called, but couldn't care less. My fingers poked out at the top. I wiggled them around with distaste. I was a bit pissed. Okay I was a lot pissed. I missed the rumble because I was sleeping in the hospital. I knew Stark was going to give me hell. I hadn't seen him at all this week. To busy helping Yoruichi. I shivered. That included going shopping with her. She talked way too much.

"Get ready for school Grimmjow." Yoruichi called out over her shoulder as she left the room. I groaned and got out of the now soaked bed courtesy of Yoruichi.

"Grimmjow! Urahara is taking you to school in the police car!"

"WHAT?!"

**-----------I**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

I shot my arm up just in time to fend off my old man. He flew back clutching his nose and whined.

"G-good punch……my son"

I growled. School. With a sigh I got out of bed. Covering my mouth as I yawned I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some boxers, Levis and a gray T-shirt. My dad scurried out of the room, as I got dressed, I didn't care. I slipped on some black shoes and grabbed my school bag that was hanging on my desk's chair. Throwing it over my shoulder I moved out of the room and downstairs seeing Karin and Yuzu finish wolfing down their breakfast.

"Hurry Ichi-nii! You're gonna be late!" Yuzu said choking on toast. Karin helped her calm down and I brushed past the two into the kitchen. Picking up a piece of bread I exited through the kitchen's back door.

"See ya later!" I called out over my shoulder. I sauntered around the side of the house and onto the sidewalk of the main road. The sun heated the cool morning nicely as I walked down the street. I could here the sound of birds chirping not too far away and smiled. _Just like the country._ I remembered always waking up to the sound of birds every morning. A sense of heartache filled me as I thought of the good ol' place. Would it have a good owner now? That would take care of it during those hot summer days and warm it on the freezing winter nights? I loud crash interrupted my musing.

"GODDAMN WOMAN! I'M ALREADY AWAKE! NO NEED TA DRENCH ME AGAIN!" A husky voice shouted out of a second story open window. A police car was parked in the driveway. I gulped and picked up my pace. Domestic violence. I hoped that girl would be okay. That guy sounded pretty vicious. I shook my head and focused on the road. I thought about what this school would be like. After all it had a huge population compared to the small country school.

_I wonder what types of people are here._

**~~~~G**

I slammed the black car door shut and huffed angrily sitting in the back of the fuzz car. It felt I was being taken to the cooler not school. I was dressed in my white shirt and 501 Levis. My black army boots taped the floor impatiently and my thick leather jacket hid the cast I was wearing. Urahara kissed Yoruichi good-bye as he jumped into the car. He started the engine and backed out. I saw his huge smile from the mirror.

"First day of school. Ya excited?" He asked me like I was a toddler attending his first day of Kindergarten.

"No. I just want this year ta be over." I said leaning back as he turned a corner.

"Hey maybe ya'll find a new girlfriend this year. A keeper too."

"Nah, I'm done with lookin' for broads. I'm gonna try and get Inoue back." He frowned and looked at me from the mirror.

"Grimmjow she cheated on ya. You seriously want her back?"

"She's somethin' special Urahara. Great body, awesome hair and a doll's face. Ya don't find greasy broads like that everyday."

"Alright its your life. I still think ya should look for another one though."

He said as we crossed the intersection. Karakura High School was nothin' spectacular. Just an ordinary school with its ordinary greasers and Socs. Both hated each other's guts. He pulled along the curb and stopped.

"Crap" He growled. I raised an eyebrow and looked out of the window. My heart sunk at the scene before me. Approaching the car were the same group of people that I met with on Friday. _Fucking shit._

I opened the door and shut it angrily ignoring Urahra's warning. I marched straight up to Stark and grabbed his collar. The bastard was smirking.

"_The night hours are the Vizards favorite?_ Well thank ya for leavin' me defenseless in enemy territory prick! Do ya know how much shit talkin' I got? They went easy on me cuz I couldn't fight back. Ya know how much I hate that."

I snarled. Stark removed my hands fro his shirt and replied mockingly. "A punishment's not supposed ta be a fun experience Jeagerjacques." He pulled out his metal comb and ran it through his hair, eyes locked on me.

"We've all forgiven ya. Why don't ya be a good little grease and accept it, savvy?"

I scoffed and shoved my hands in my pockets. I'd be quiet. For now. I was already in deep shit. I guess I should thank God I'm in a public place.

"Hey, did ya guys see the new kid?" Nnoitra said with a perverted leer. New kid? Huh. Urahara forgot to mention that.

"Skinny little thing. Sexy curves and great ass."

"Boobs?" Hailbel asked. I snorted in disgust. Out of all the greasers I get stuck with the homos.

"Only saw the back. Maybe she's a size D, eh Grimmjow?" Nnoitra nudged my cracked rib. I let out a hiss and batted his hand away.

"Look! There! That's the new kid!"

I turned my head. I felt my jaw drop. A head full of spiky orange hair that shown in the sun and chocolate eyes that glittered with intelligence. A defined face with a soft smile only enhanced their beauty. A lightly tan lithe body was covered in a pair of Levis and white shirt, however feminine curves were recognizable. I caught myself meeting those eyes and I felt a small spark. Quickly I looked away and was brought back to the world by Hailbel's irritated voice.

"That's a dick not a chick Nnoitra." She slapped the back of his head. He shrugged.

"Who cares? He's still gorgeous."

Hailbel was glaring in the teen's direction. "I don't like him."

"Ya don't like him cuz he's better lookin' than you." Nnoitra teased poking her.

"I don't like him either." Aaroniero and Szayel agreed lowly. Stark smirked and started walking in the teen's direction.

"He looks lost. Let's help him out."

**-------I**

When I stepped onto the campus I was shocked at how big it was. There were people left and right I was afraid I might be swept away. I smiled despite the fact I was totally lost. I glanced around the campus. There was a group of people that caught my attention. They all wore the same thing. Black army boots, blue jeans, white shirts, and black leather jackets. The man with long hair pointed to me and they all turned to look at me. The blonde haired woman closest to him glared at me as well as the black spiky haired man and pink haired man. _Pink hair?_ The front man with wavy brown hair smirked. I looked away swiftly and found myself staring at the last guy. My heart stopped. Untidy teal hair and fierce cerulean eyes. He had a sharp feline visage and a very attractive frown. Strong muscles were outlined against the tight clothes he was wearing. Even though he wore the same clothing as the others he made it look cool and tough. His whole being screamed 'Bad Boy'. I tilted my head and my eyes met his. My heart started to flutter and I averted my gaze. My cheeks heated up and I cursed myself for being so easily embarrassed. When I looked back up I tensed as I saw the group approach.

"Hi my name's Stark." The wavy brown haired man introduced. "Hello my name's Kurosaki Ichigo" I smiled politely. I heard a chuckle and saw the teal haired man smirk. "Strawberry." He teased in his deep husky voice.

I scowled feeling my cheeks turn red. Why was I acting like this? I've never been attracted to guys so much before. I mean I was bi, but I preferred girls to guys.

"Leave the kid alone ass. Hi I'm Nnoitra." The tall man with black hair said. The teal haired man let out a growl and a frown came over his features.

"You?" I found myself asking the handsome stranger. _Handsome? NO! You're not into him Kurosaki._

"This brute is Grimmjow." Nnoitra said for him. Grimmjow curled his upper lip and bared his teeth. _Wow! Look at those teeth!_ He had two sharp canines that looked like animal fangs.

"Are ya lost?" Stark asked. I nodded. Suddenly I felt two pairs of hands grab my arms.

"What are you doing Stark?" A male voice questioned. I whipped my head around to see a tall well muscled guy with long red hair held in a ponytail. His face and arms were covered in black tattoos. Next to him was a very short girl with sleek black hair and wide violet eyes. She frowned and stared at Stark.

"Ah, Renji and Rukia. We weren't doin' nothin' just showin' the new kid around."

"Shut it grease. Why don't ya scram? Its rare to even see ya close to the school Stark." Stark lifted his hands and smiled. "Hey, we're all friends here. Besides I thought it was about time I got me an education."

"Whatever. Just stay out my sight." Renji ended dragging me away. I flicked my gazes between both of these strangers and opened my mouth to protest.

"Wait!" Nnoitra's voice cut me off. Renji and Rukia stopped and turned around to see him running up with a small piece of paper.

"Forgot your schedule." He handed it to me with a saucy wink. I muttered a thank you and watched him return to his group.

"Greasers, yuck." Rukia spat. I turned to her and demanded.

"Who the hell are you guys?!"

**~~~~G**

I watched in disgust as Nnoitra returned the schedule he managed to snatch from the teen's back pocket when the two Socs took him away. He came back with one of the biggest smirks I'd ever seen on his face.

"Class one: Health with Unohana R.

Class two: English with Kukaku S.

Class three: Japanese with Byakuya K.

Class four: Biology with Mayuri K.

Class five: Geometry with Shunsui K.

Class six: P.E. with Kenpachi K."

He rehearsed the Strawberry's class schedule. I let out a low growl.

"You're a pervert." I said starting to walk away. "Oh come on you hafta admit that was fine piece of ass." Nnoitra leered. I paused and moved back over.

"He was okay looking" I admitted insight of myself. I had the last three classes with the orange haired teen. _Orange hair!_

"Listen I got ta go guys!" I said running away. "Where are ya going?" I heard Hailbel's annoyed voice. "To find Inoue!"

"You'll never get back with that wench Grimmjow! Just let it go!" They yelled at me. I picked up my pace. I had got to set things straight with Inoue!

**------I**

"Ichigo you fool! Shunsui's class is this room!" Rukia slapped my back.

"Owww" I muttered and entered behind her into the Geometry class. I followed her around the desks and sat with her in the center a bit to the left. Rukia Kuchiki sister of the Japanese teacher Byakuya Kuchiki. She was from a very rich family or so Renji tells me. Renji on the other hand is from a well paying family and is gay. I found that out when I saw him constantly staring at my ass. I punched him in the face after that. They told me that the guys I was talking to earlier were violent gang members who were jailed almost every week and that Grimmjow was the cruelest. To me however Grimmjow didn't look cruel, he just looked tough. It was Stark that made me uneasy. I was brought out of my stupor by a shy voice.

"H-hello, ummm, is it okay if I sit by you?" I turned my head to see a young girl sitting in the desk next to me. She had long dark orange hair with large doe gray eyes. A small smile was present on her soft pale face that would melt anyone's heart. She had a tiny body hidden by a gray skirt and white shirt. Not to mention she had a, ummm, very gifted womanhood.

"No problem." I said with a slight smile. She blushed and thanked me. Boy, she was pretty.

"Inoue." A husky voice sounded behind us. I turned around to see a rather unpleased Grimmjow.

"Hello Jeagerjacques-san." She said avoiding his gaze.  
"Inoue what happened ta Grimmjow? Why aren't ya sittin' with us in the back?" He asked, perplexity in his voice.

"Because we are over." She said. Her voice was starting to tremble.

"What?" Grimmjow snarled. "I told you we're over!" Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Inoue." Grimmjow started his expression became softer.

"No! Don't call me that ever again! I don't want to see you!" She sobbed and threw herself onto me. I froze and looked at Grimmjow. His teal eyes had lit with fury.

"Fine. Little wench do whatever ya want! I don't give a damn!" He sent me the dirtiest look I've ever seen. I glowered at his back as he stormed to the corner of the room with the three-gang members that had glared at me earlier. Inoue looked up at me with red puffy eyes.

"Thank you"

"No problem. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo by the way." I said as she moved back into her seat.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry about that, but I'm so scared of him."

"Grimmjow? Why?"

"Well I used to date him. He was fine at the beginnin', but then he wouldn't let me go out with my friends. He started controllin' my life. Makin' me wear what he saw fit and he started hittin' me!" I gaped at her. Grimmjow did that to this poor girl? I glanced over my shoulder to see him glaring at my back. I shivered slightly and turned back to Inoue, smiling.

"Tell me about it."

**~~~~G**

I was pissed. No, way more than pissed. I was super pissed. That little wench threw herself all over that new kid! I knew she was just looking for kicks! I felt my pencil snap from the pressure that I applied to it. I had myself convinced that if I kept staring at Kurosaki's back it would burst into flames. Oh man, if looks could kill. What was she doing now? I wondered. Spreading lies that I hit her to the new kid. Probably by the way Kurosaki looked at me. They were two rows ahead of me chatting away like they were best friends. I ran a hand down my desk satisfied when I saw claw marks. I wanted to hit something. No. I wanted to jump somebody. A Soc? No, done to many of them. A Vizard? Hell, I'm getting' near them right now. A regular kid? Yes. Which kid? Strawberry. I felt a sadistic smile form. Kurosaki was the new kid. He hasn't been jumped or even know what the term mugged meant. I was going to be the one to teach him. Oh yes. Right after Kenpachi's hell session.

_Get ready Kurosaki. You are the game and I the hunter._

**--------I**

I let out a groan as I stepped into the locker rooms. _Kenpachi = Demon from hell._ I thought as I took off my sweat soaked shirt. P.E. had been a one-ticket trip to my personal heck. We started sparring and when Kenpachi saw how good I was with a wooden sword he attacked me head on. Damn could that guy fight. He even had me stay 10 minutes after the bell rang! I shook my hair flinging sweat everywhere. I stunk. During P.E. there had been a word fight between a random kid and Grimmjow. Apparently the kid didn't want to fight someone who was handicapped. Grimmjow had a broken left wrist if his white cast was anything to go by. Although even though Grimmjow was injured he still kicked that guy's ass. I smiled. Boy was Grimmjow hotheaded. He was getting all riled up during P.E. over the smallest things. _It was kinda cute._ I stopped thinking and shook my head. _You're not thinking Kurosaki. You're so tired you're delusional. _I stood up and ran a hand through my hair that was matted to my forehead. _I should take a show-_My thoughts were cut off as a fist connected with the base of my skull. I let out a yelp as I fell forward. My face scraped against the sharp edge of my locker. I winced as I felt a throbbing come from the middle of my cheek. I turned around and saw a furious Grimmjow.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled. He bent down and wrapped a hand around my neck then lifted me off the floor. I gasped as my breathing was cut off. I clawed at his hand as he pinned me to the wall.

"Ya just had ta piss me off didn't ya?" He relaxed his grip allowing me to suck in a breath. Suddenly his fist connected with my gut and I lost it. He tightened again.

"Ya just had ta act all sweet in front of Inoue."

He let me down and let go of my neck. I wheezed and hissed when he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged it back so we were face to face.

"Ya just had ta make me feel jealous." I cringed at his gaze. Even when they were full of hate they were still a beautiful teal.

"Kurosaki! I'm gonna close up shop! Ya done changing yet?" Kenpachi's voice came from the back of the room. Grimmjow clutched my hair tighter.

"Just a minute!" I shouted back.

"Hurry up!" He yelled walking away. As soon as we heard the footsteps fade Grimmjow let go of my hair and grabbed both of my arms then slammed me against the wall. My vision swam as my head connected with the concrete. I closed my eyes and waited for my head to stop pounding.

"Ya know." I froze when I felt his lips brush my ear. "It wasn't a good idea ta make me jealous." He whispered. I felt his smirk.

"You've crossed the line of no return. I'd watch myself if I were you." He pulled back and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Cuz I'll be beatin' ya black and blue."

He released my arms and walked out of the locker room. As soon as his body disappeared I sank to the floor. Bringing up my knees I rested my chin on them. I let out a trembling breath and breathed heavily.

_What kind of place is this?_

*******

**WOOH! THREE UPDATES IN A ROW BABY! HELLZ YEAH!**

**Poor Ichigo got caught up in some conflict! Grimmy's gonna be following his ass! OH SNAP! Don't worry Grimmy will get nicer!**

**My dad made a 'happy day plan' for me. 1 hour of TaeKwon-Do. 1 hour of Hula dancing. 1 hour of swimming. 1 hour of free time. Can't say it didn't do its job! I'M HAPPY!**

**Next Chapter: The game of cat and mouse has begun! Will Ichigo be able to stay out of the wild cat's claws? Or will he be eaten early in the game?**


	5. I Just Lost the Game!

**------I**

I nervously knocked on the back door of my home waiting to see if anyone answered. I knocked harder when no one came and swung my head around. I was so antsy. After Grimmjow's little threat I was looking around ever corner seeing if he was waiting there. Ready to drag me into the darkest alley and beat me to a bloody pulp. My heart beat rapidly like it was about to burst out of my chest. I could fell another droplet of blood fall off my cheek that reminded me of the damage he had caused. Not wanting to stay outside any longer I tested the doorknob sucking in a breath as I realized it was open. Did we get robbed? Were the robbers still in the house? Or am I in danger? Raced through my mind as I cautiously entered the silent house.

"Hello?" I asked absent-mindedly. I mentally slapped myself for being so idiotic as to reveal my position to possible intruders. Quietly creeping along the oak floor I peeked my head into the kitchen only to tilt it in curiosity when my eyes landed on a small piece of paper taped to one of the cabinets. Letting my guard down I walked over and read the small sheet.

_My darling son it's Daddy!_

_I guess you're wondering why the door's open and we're not home right?_

I snorted in disgust. That's my old man for you. Stupid and an idiot.

_I went to go pick Karin and Yuzu up from school._

_We're going shopping for food as well as making you a house key because you might need it I the future. There is some rice in the fridge you can heat up for dinner._

_Be sure to do your homework before bed._

_Love you,_

_Daddy._

I growled lightly and crumpled up the note. Throwing it into the trashcan I made my way over to the bathroom. A large, but not deep scratch ran from the bottom of my left eye down to the middle of my cheek. Sighing I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a container of anti-bacterial wipes while using my other hand to turn on the sink. Grabbing a washcloth from a neatly folded stack I dipped it into the water and pressed it against the cut. Distaste welled up in my mouth as I remembered how I got the cut. I didn't fight back for a second. I mean I wasn't an expert fighter but I could've easily kicked his ass. Why I didn't was beyond me. Was it because he surprised me? Or was it because I didn't have enough time to counter his moves? No that wasn't it. After all living in a family with someone like my old man surprises were expected. Removing the damp fabric I winced slightly when the alcohol connected with my wound. Was it because it was Grimmjow? I mean I'm not one to hurt injured people. Then again the teal haired teenager had no trouble using senseless violence on others.

I shivered as the memory of his warm lips brushing against my ear. Removing the cloth I set the two down on the sink and ambled out of it while throwing my empty book bag, save for the few handouts of what supplies to buy, I sauntered up stairs to my bedroom. I had no homework and I wasn't hungry so what was left but to go to bed? No after school activities to do I had an open schedule. Casually opening the door to my room I fell onto my bed and kicked of my shoes and socks. Rolling over I fixed my gaze onto the beige colored ceiling. Thoughts of Grimmjow reared their ugly heads into my mind as I shut my eyes. Why did the man hate me so much? He said I made him jealous, but what did I do to make him jealous? Was it because I talked to his ex girlfriend? It wasn't like I was going to date her. I mean she was nice and cool, she'd make a good friend but something about her wasn't my type. I didn't know what though. My brother would probably call me crazy. I chuckled. Back when we lived in the country my brother used to have a girlfriend for each day of the week. They were all shapes and sizes however one thing was similar in everyone. Each one had rather large, ummm, items. Another thing that was the same was each one would make the assumption we were twins. We weren't however. Shirosaki was two years my senior even though he looked the same age as me. He took the older brother role very _seriously_. Over protective and cautious he wouldn't let girls or even boys for that matter even spare me glance before he'd be all over their ass. A sense of dread filled me as I thought about him. What would happen if Shirosaki found out about Grimmjow? An all out war would commence and knowing Shirosaki he would get on the next flight out of London to kick Grimmjow's ass. I gulped and clamed myself. I wouldn't tell him and maybe just maybe by the time Shirosaki came home for winter vacation the conflict would be resolved. I groaned and remembered I'd have to fool my family too.

Damn this was going to be hard especially if the wounds Grimmjow inflicted grew in size and damage.

"WAIT YA STUPID BITCH! WAIT!" A voice screamed outside causing my eyes to snap open. I heard a woman's maniacal laugh and the speeding of a car. I frowned. Was this a regular happening? I wondered feeling exhaustion wash over me. Shutting my eyes I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Grimmjow plaguing my mind.

**~~~~G**

I whistled happily as I opened the front door of Yoruichi and Urahara's house. Pantera was curled up on the living room couch and ignored my loud entrance completely.

"I'm home fat ass!" I shouted addressing no one I just felt like annoying any one who was in the house. Boy, I was so fucking happy I couldn't fucking think straight. My cheeks were beginning to hurt from the wide smile I had on my face. I didn't care however to busy thinking about after school. Jumping Kurosaki was probably the best thing I'd ever done. Seeing the surprise in his eyes when he saw it was me and being able to over power that boy so _easily_. What made Kurosaki special I had no idea. Was it because he was new? That he didn't fight back? Or was it because he had never been jumped before? It was like taking a virgin. I laughed sharply at the analogy. After all he had never been jumped and I jumped him. I fought to catch my breath. I didn't know what made it so frickin' funny but it was hilarious. I wiped one of my eyes as a tear fell out of it. Chuckling lightly I walked into the dining room to find Yoruichi wolfing down a small bowl of some weird food.

"What are ya-"

"No time! I'm late for my class!" The ass load of food in her mouth muffled her voice. It took me a second before I realized what she was talking about.

"SHI- ME TOO!" I speed off to my room throwing my jacket onto the staircase as I ran up it. Throwing off my shirt and struggling out of my pants I hobbled into my room. Yanking open my drawers I ruffled threw piles of clothes grabbing a white hakama and black shirt pulling the pants on I hurriedly exited the room, down the stairs and to the front door. Shoving the door open I ran straight into Urahara.

"Whoa! What's the r-"

"Out of my way prick!" I snarled throwing him aside and watched in horror as Yoruichci pulled into the street with her silver car. Wasting no more time I sprinted after the disappearing car.

"WAIT YA STUPID BITCH! WAIT!"

She laughed heartily and increased the speed of the vehicle leaving me in the dust. Knowing I wasn't going to be there in time I slowed down to a jog and moved onto the sidewalk. I was going to get my ear talked off by Soi Fon. Yoruichi owned a martial art studio in town called 'The Black Cat Fighting Studio'. She was the head instructor there and had a 10th Dan level in every art taught there. Soi Fon was her assistant. The studio taught Aikido, TaeKwonDo, Hapkido, and Kendo. She taught day classes for little kids working to become black belts in specific arts during the day and at night she taught classes for black belts looking to become instructors and a mixture of the arts class. I wasn't as far as her. I had a 2nd Dan in Aikido, a 2nd Dan in TaeKwonDo, a 4th Dan in Hapkido and a 3rd Dan in Kendo. I was pretty low in the higher levels eyes. I hated them. Thought they were all that just because they had a higher Dan level. My bare feet pounded against the cold gray sidewalk and I looked up at the pink sky. Another late night for me. Sucking in a deep breath I sprinted through the city until I reached the studio. The studio itself was huge. The inside was a maze, I kid you not I almost got lost inside the joint. Pulling the glass door open I stormed inside ready to beat Yoruichi into a bloody heap. I turned down a hallway and ran straight into a solid figure. She had short black hair and narrowed gray eyes. A frown was present on her lips as she started at me. She wore a black hakama and white tank. Her arms were folded and she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Jeagerjacques. Late as always. Yoruichi-sama has already started the class and I'll be damned if you don't get your ass in there now." She hissed latching onto my arm and leading to the class. In another situation I would've laughed seeing a short woman dragging a taller man. She let go of my arm and calmly opened the door she had taken me to. The door led to a large room covered in squishy mats and punching bags as well as sparring equipment decorated the room. The class of 15 students stopped and started at me as I took a walked. Soi Fon snarled angrily behind me while Yoruichi had an amused smirk on her face. Some young pupils gasped in shock as I walked into the room without asking permission, but I ignored their glances. It was between Yoruichi and me.

"You're late Grimmjow." She whistled merrily when I stopped next to her.

"You bitch! Ya left me!" Everyone's jaw dropped as the words left my mouth.

"So sensitive. Grimmjow I was merely training ya so you'd become faster." I felt Soi Fon's murderous presence behind me and struggled to get a grip on my fury before I did something I'd regret.

"And if you're done with your complainin' go over to the bags. I'll be with ya in a second."

A few students chortled quietly but stopped as I glowered at them. Grumbling I did what I was told and made my way to the black punching bag in the far corner of the room. When I finally reached it I imagined Stark's face and swung a punch into it savoring of how my mind gave him a bloody nose. I loved being able to hit that bastard even if it was in my imagination. I thought of Hailbel, Szayel and Nnoitra next. After I was done with them I thought of someone else. The first person that came was Kurosaki's soft face.

_This is gonna be fun_

I thought with enthusiasm. With a feral grin I swung with deadly force at the bag waiting impatiently for the wonderful high I would get. It never came. I looked down at my fist and scowled in annoyance. Hitting it again as well as roundhouse kicking it I waited. Nothing. Growling I did a small combination of two roundhouses and a jump kick, still nothing. I started punching furiously kicking after 20 punches. My arms burned after a few minutes and my legs started to groan in protest as I forcibly let out my wrath on it. Every time the bag fell over I'd push it up and continue. Yoruichi soon released her students to work on their forms. Everyone avoided me. Good thing too, I would've probably mistaken them for a punching bag. After 15 minutes past my punches were coming in slow bursts and my kicks lacked the vigor they originally had. I was panting harshly but no adrenaline rush I usually got from using my power came. Howling in frustration I emptied all the energy I had left on the abused item. After my last punch connected with the fabric I fell back onto my ass. Gulping in a lungful of air I caught sight of the shadow standing next to me. Turning around I saw Yoruichi sighing deeply and taking a seat next to me.

"Ya just lost your sparring partner with that performance." She said bending over to touch her toes.

"Whatever." I wheezed rolling my neck and standing up.

"Grimmjow what is your problem? You're killin' the poor bag." She smiled standing up and stepping in front of me. Frowning I tried to side step her but she pushed me backwards.

"Geez, I've got no problem. Just can't seem ta relieve the tension of the day."

"Hmm, stress of the day? Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and once again was foiled when I tried to push past her.

"What happened?" Her voice had a serious tone in it. I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed.

"Just some piece of shit. Little bitch acting like he's so special."

"Someone was hittin' on your ex?" She pried with a grin.

"Damn straight!"

"Grimmjow ya can't be mad at someone who likes someone who used to be with ya."

"Yes I can!" I bared my teeth at her.

"No ya can't. It's a free world he can do whatever he wants. I suggested you let Inoue do what she wants. When it comes down to what really matters she'll either stay with ya or go. Be happy someone's going to be there with her. Don't hold it against him, he probably had no idea." She placed a hand on my shoulder and locked her golden eyes with my icy teal ones. "Is it really worth hatin' someone you don't even get to know? Maybe he just broke up and is lookin' for someone new. Why don't ya be happy for the both of them?"

"Because I can't! Ya don't know what happened Yoruichi! She just threw herself on ta 'im! Like she already owned 'im! Like they had been together for soooooo long even though they just meet a second ago! She was actin' like a big whore gettin' this kid all dirty with fingers she probably touched every piece of crap with!" I gritted my teeth and bit into my lip.

"Then Nnoitra acted like a love struck idiot and couldn't keep his eyes off the kid's ass! It was so gross I almost vomited and even Stark joined in!"

"You didn't like all the attention he was gettin' did ya?" A smirk formed on her face.

"No! Not one second of it!" I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Ya know," She drawled side stepping me and walked towards the center of the room. "It almost sounded like you were jealous." She sent me a saucy wink over her shoulder. I paled and thought about my choice of words.

…

….

…

HOLY SHIT ON A STCIK! I did sound like a jealous bastard!

"I'm not jealous!" I called back to her.

"Of who Grimmjow?" An amused voice asked behind me. I turned around and choked on my own breath. Hailbel leaned against the punching bag studying her nails. Szayel and Aaroniero stood on either side of her with a smug glint in their eyes.

"How'd you bitches get in?" I hissed in irritation. Hailbel pointed to the vent behind her with its screen lying on the floor.

"But enough about me let's talk about you." She said pushing away from the bag and strolling over to me.

"A little birdy told me they saw Kurosaki leave school with a head ache and a bloody cheek. They saw ya leave later with a face like ya won the fuckin' lottery." She walked a small circle around me, as I stayed frozen on the spot. I wasn't scared, but I was confused. What did she care? Lifting one of her tan hands she lightly traced my jaw line.

"Why didn't ya tell me ya made a new friend?" She whispered into my ear.

"Because ya don't need ta know the details of my life, bitch." A soft chuckle entered my hearing as she began weaving her fingers through my hair. I wanted to break her fucking touchy hands so badly, but I stood my ground. She had back up and an exit. My back up was far on the other side. Why were the rooms so fuckin' huge?

"I can't blame ya for that I guess. What if I told ya I could help ya get Kurosaki alone?" I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. Curiosity sparked inside me.

"How?" She smiled and rested her chin onto my shoulder.

"Look at that. Mention somethin' good and ya turn obedient. I knew Stark trained this puppy wrong." I snarled as she laughed loudly filling the corner with her sharp voice.

"Calm down. If ya want to know Szayel will show ya." She stepped back from me and I snapped my gaze to the pink haired bitch to see him toss a small metal object to me. I caught it with ease and stared at it. It was a ring of keys.

"The fuck?"

"It's the janitor's keys to the school. Each key is skeleton key for a specific thing. The blue key is for lockers, the gold key is for doors, and the silver key is for the ventilation shafts." She stated walking over to the two.

"Why?" I questioned angry if this was some way to get me in trouble with the school.

"Well let's say you're not the only one that doesn't like Kurosaki. Think of this as a way of saying I'm sorry for breaking your arm." She winked and casually strolled over to the open vent.

"Don't worry about the teachers, Grimmy. We'll take care of them. Just focus on Kurosaki." With that she entered the shaft with Szayel and Aaroniero in pursuit. I stood there stunned with the ring of keys in my hand. I looked to the keys then to the vent and back to the keys. I felt a sadistic grin form on my face.

_This just got interesting_

**------I**

"WHO DID IT ICHIGO?" Renji screamed at me again. I groaned as his voice added to the throbbing in my head. Where my head hit the wall was a well-sized bump invisible under my hair but noticeable if you touched my head. It was the cause of my major headache. Not to mention the huge cut on my cheek I didn't cover up with a band-aid. Holy crap did things get around fast.

"I didn't see them." I lied again. Renji swung at me with his wooden katana, which I easily blocked as Kenpachi, approached us. Once the man left he demanded the same thing again.

"Tell me who jumped ya Ichigo and I swear I'll kill 'im!"

"You're not killin' anyone!" I hissed through my teeth landing an uppercut on Renji's shoulder. This whole day had been one of nonstop questions. One after another Rukia, Renji and Inoue wouldn't stop until I lied. They saw straight through it though. Why did I not tell them? Well I was a bit nervous of what Grimmjow would do. Ever since Biology with Mayuri I had felt and saw his hungry stares at me. What he wanted I didn't know and didn't want to find out. That's why as soon as the bell rang I was out if there. When it did ring however my plans were crushed when Kenpachi beckoned me over.

"Yes sir?" I asked antsy to get out of school.

"You're doing better than I originally thought. Ya were kicking Renji's ass with ease today."

"Well he wasn't focused sir." I glanced over my shoulder, damn it! This was taking longer than I hoped.

"I think I should move ya up a level." He rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look.

"Thank you sir." I bowed. I felt my eyebrow twitch angrily. Who knew he talked so slow?

"Good ya agree. Next class ya'll be sparrin' Grimmjow." My blood turned cold. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Ya'll be sparrin' Grimmjow. We clear?" He informed me.

"I- yes but, sir isn't he a little to strong for me?" I struggled out.

"Nonsense! With his broken arm you're about the same level." He grinned and slapped me on the back walking away. I dropped my sword with bang and slowly dragged my feet towards the locker room.

_Why? Does the world hate me?_

When I entered the locker room I walked straight into a very amused Grimmjow.

"Well, well what's up Ichiberry?"

_Yep it's final. The world does hate me_

"What do you want?" I growled trying to hide my panic.

"Ya really want ta know?" He smirked backing me up into a corner. "I want ta play a _game._" Something about his tone told me he didn't want to play Monopoly.

"It's a fun game, I'm sure ya'll like it." He mused while putting an arm over my head.

"I don't want to play anything with you." I gritted out attempting to calculate an escape.

"Look I'm gonna cut right to the chase." He pushed away from the wall giving me some personal space before he grabbed my chin and looked me directly in the eyes once again.

"The whole school's been locked down. It's just you and me. We're gonna play a game of cat and mouse. If ya can find the only exit in a period of one hour as well as avoid me. I'll let ya go. If ya don't however." He let go of my chin and opened the locker room door.

"Well let's just say ya don't want to lose." Not giving his words a second thought I bolted out of the locker room shuddering as his sharp cackle rang throughout the empty gym.

_He's lying. He's lying. He's got to be!_

I skidded around a corner and smiled as the exit came into sight. My feet seemed to fly of the ground as I approached the door. When I reached it I pushed down on the handle relief washing over me. The door didn't budge. I tried again. Still nothing, it was locked. Grimmjow wasn't lying I really was trapped inside.

"Told ya." I snapped my head to see him leaning against the door a few feet from me. I gaped before I shoved my body away from the door.

_Teachers! They still have to be here._

As I ran down the hall I glanced into each room seeing if someone still vacated the premise. Finally after what seemed like hours I saw a figure hunched over a desk scribbling something onto a piece of paper. I yanked the door open with vigor.

"Sir! Listen someone's trying-"

"Ah, Kurosaki you're late fer the lesson" The man turned to me and I saw with horror it was Grimmjow. He reached behind the desk and pulled out a wooden meter stick.

"Let's get to it then." He smirked. I swiftly shut the door and sprinted down the hallway.

_Damn this place is full of weapons too!_

I panted as my energy started to fade from using it in P.E. and this sprinting. Slowing down to a steady jog I decided to look for the nearest closet. When I found one I ran over to it. With the fear of Grimmjow being right behind I swiftly opened the door and shut it. Gulping in a lungful of air I sank onto the floor wiping the sweat that dripped down my face.

"If ya think I'm playing 7 minutes in heaven with ya, ya thought wrong." Grimmjow's deep voice purred from somewhere in front of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I jumped up and leapt out of the closet shutting it with force hoping it hit his face. Crap! He was everywhere! Was he a wizard or something?! There was nowhere safe from him unless I wanted to play nerd and shove myself into a locker. I paused. That was it! Grimmjow couldn't fit inside a locker! Running in the direction of my locker I felt a little tension being relieved when I turned the last corner that lead to my locker. Nervously looking over my shoulder I checked to see if that teal haired demon was anywhere in sight. Not seeing a hint of blue I stopped at my locker and opened it. Stepping inside the cramped space I shut the door. Putting a hand over my mouth I quieted my breathing incase the man happened to walk down the hallway. How the hell was Grimmjow able to appear out of nowhere? I mean I know there are some people that can play hide and seek like pros, but this was ridiculous! It was like he was appearing out of thin air! Suddenly light poured into my dark space and I was greeted by a full smile and cerulean eyes.

"Gotcha." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the locker.

"Wait! Wait! I still have 20 minutes left!" I shouted as he pushed me against the wall.

"To bad." He laughed pinning against it.

"You just lost the game."

*******

**WHO READ THAT AND WAS ALL 'DAMN! I JUST LOST THE GAME!'**

**WOOH THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT! I' SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. STUDYING FOR MY UPCOMING BELT TEST. **

**OH YES, Dan means black belt. Like 10****th**** Dan is 10****th**** level black belt.**

**Next Chapter: Who is the Riddler? Ichigo has received a note from a man who is keeping Grimmjow at bay. Can Ichigo figure out his riddles before Grimmjow is let go from the man's hold?**


	6. Wow What's Next? Aliens?

**-------I**

There are many ways I thought my life would end. Like dying of old age or some strange sickness. Maybe in a car crash or getting shot on the street. It never occurred to me that I would be beaten to death by someone I found attractive when I first meet him. He however just smiled as he held my arms against the gray wall of the school that would soon become my grave. Fighting back instead of hiding probably was a better course of action. That deserved a face palm of epic proportions, which I would've done if my arms were being held against the wall. Even as he held me here leaving his bottom half exposed I didn't lift my legs to kick him away, something that I could easily accomplish. I wanted to fight back but every time I tried to a voice in my head you stop me and being the gullible idiot I was I would listen. I was digging my frickin' grave here. All I could do was inform my body that the shit was about to be beaten out of it. However I sent him the dirtiest 'you-asshole-I'm-going-find-a-way-to-fuck-you-up' glare I could muster. He just laughed and my confidence went down faster that you can say 'shit muffins'.

"Quiet are we?" He grinned as he pressed against me. His scent was suffocating me. The rusty scent of blood and the musky perfume of sex rolled off him hitting me in heavy waves. Why did he have to be so goddamn close? Maybe it was his sick form of torture. Nearly dying of asphyxiation and then beat the crap out of me. Wooh! Two thumbs up for creative way of murder! I averted my gaze and looked down at the floor. During times like this my brother instructed me to think like he would, which would be fighting on instinct instead of thinking a way out. I couldn't help it though, I was a thinker my brother however was a trueborn fighter. I kind of feel bad that all his fighting lessons he taught me were for naught because I was hesitant about using them. Let's just say my morals came before using my strength on others. Maybe I was a scaredy cat, but I believed if I started fighting I wouldn't stop like my brother. When Shirosaki fought he would lose his humanity and sanity turning into nothing more than a savage wild animal. Only after we either dragged him off his opponent or them pass out would Shirosaki regain control of his inner brutality. I was terrified that would happen to me, for I too also felt that thrill of power coursing threw me veins when I used violence. It was addicting. Each punch was my own kind of nicotine. Now I was afraid. Not because I was about to be beat up, no I was afraid for Grimmjow because he had no idea how _ruthless _I could become. It was like I had a little piece of my brother attached to my soul. Always ready to jump in at my time of weakness and take over me throwing my concerns and mercy for others out the window. Grimmjow was treading through the danger zone and if I didn't get him to retreat soon things would get _ugly_.

"Grimmjow you don't have to do this." I gasped grounding my teeth. My need to fight was rising and he wasn't even listening to me!

"Ya I do. I've been waitin' all day too." He smirked tightening is grip and bones screamed in protest.

"Please don't make me fight you." My vision began to blur. Shit!

"I wouldn't mind fightin' Kurosaki. Just gets me more excited." He ran his pink tongue over his sharp canines with a feral glint in his eyes. Geez, he and Shirosaki could be best friends.

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt you." I clenched my fists and began digging my nails into my palms. He threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter.

"Hurt me? Hurt me? Kurosaki I doubt you're as tough as me." My self-control was hanging by a thread. One more comment and that tiny thread would snap.

"Grimmjow you don-" A loud crash caused me to jump and whip my head to the side. Grimmjow stirred slightly and I felt his pulse jump as he turned his head too. The screen from a vent had fallen onto the floor and vibrated a few seconds before it froze.

"The hell?" Grimmjow questioned with a raised eyebrow. Letting go of one of my arms he dragged me over with him as he went to investigate. He looked up into the dark shaft with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, I was sure I locked 'hat." I looked at him as he studied the shaft. What was he doing in the vents? There was nothing in there but a……..passage all over the school!

"You cheated." I growled trying to rip my arm from his vice grip. He shrugged and focused his gaze on me.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! I couldn't have gotten into them! You cheated!" He pulled a ring of keys out of his jacket pocket and tossed them onto the ground.

"Gotta use your resources Kurosaki." He smirked and began leading me away. That cheating sonofabitching, motherfu-

What the hell is that? A dark object fell out of the vent with a muffled thump. It was covered in dark cloth and resembled a human like shape. Grimmjow I guess heard it and stopped turning around to look at it. Suddenly it moved and stood up straight. It was a human and by the looks of it a male a few inches taller than me. The same black fabric on his body covered his face. Grimmjow was as equally confused as I was.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man tilted his head in Grimmjow's direction before he turned it to me.

"I'm here for Kurosaki." His voice came smooth and controlled as he addressed the teal haired man beside me.

"You." Grimmjow hissed releasing my arm and taking a step forward. Grimmjow knew the guy? This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Where's 'hat NightRider bastard, bitch? Out of town again? Leavin' ya all alone?" Grimmjow cackled as he began to move his fists up in front of his face and putting his right foot back he froze in kicking stance.

"I'll be able to kill ya and Kurosaki in the same day! Wow I am one lucky son of a bitch." The man carefully mimicked Grimmjow's movements and held his hands up in kicking stance. When he froze the sound of glass shattering entered my ears. I turned my head to face the origin of the sound to see another figure running over to us.

"Callin' fer back up? That's not like ya."

"Please she isn't here for back-up. She is merely here to take Kurosaki to the exit and help me help me lead you to the _room._" I watched in shock as Grimmjow froze and his teal eyes widened. So Grimmjow did fear something if freezing when the word _room _was muttered was anything to go by.

"You ain't takin' me or Kurosaki any where." He snarled charging forward with his left hand cocked. The man quickly ducked and preformed an uppercut to Grimmjow's chest. Letting out a whoosh of breath Grimmjow backed up and pivoted his left foot as he swung a right roundhouse kick to the man's exposed side. When the kick was stopped by a low block Grimmjow swiftly swung his hips and lifted his left foot of the ground. Performing a jump roundhouse to the man's side he hit the target. The man coughed as he stumbled to side from the force of the kick but he retaliated quickly as Grimmjow let out a sharp laugh and snapped his right leg up in a front kicked aiming for the other's jaw. The man shuffled back before he moved forward and lifted his leg to axe kick Grimmjow. Pivoting to the side he avoided the oncoming leg and attempted to knife hand the other's stomach. Throwing a low block the man smacked Grimmjow's hand off target. A light tapping on my shoulder broke me out of my stupor. I turned my head to see a figure taller than me by a few feet with a small blood red letter in their hand. Her hair was a long green color? Whoa now that can't be natural. She wore what looked like a light green running suit.

"Hi!" She said in a childish voice handing me the unopened letter.

"Who are-" She suddenly snatched my hand and began to lead me down the hallway.

"Wait don't yo-" I heard Grimmjows' voice shout in my direction before I heard a sickening 'thump' I glanced over my shoulder to see the man let his hand fall back to the side. On the ground, Grimmjow's limp body. I gulped and let out a shuddering breath. I relieved I didn't have to fight him, but I hope that man didn't kill the senior. I looked back to see with horror that the school's glass back door and been completely shattered.

"Watch yer step!" She giggled leading me around large shards of glass and outside. She patted my back and jumped back inside the school running back towards her companion.

"Don't worry about your school bag! It'll be home tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder. I stood there holding the crimson piece of paper.

_It's official! I live in crazy town!_

Rubbing the smooth red envelope I started walking home, well I more or less RAN all the way back to my house for fear of some more strange ass shit happening. Like aliens falling out from the sky, yeah that would be some weird ass crap. I saw it in a dubbed American movie once it was freaky. My house came into view faster than I thought, maybe because of the speed my feet were moving at, but I welcomed it with every part of my being. I practically threw myself onto the door and hugged the living daylights out of Karin when she answered it.

"Ummm, Ichigo are you okay?" She inquired when I let her go.

"Never better!" I said more or less sounding like a maniac. Then I charged up stairs and LOCKED myself in my room. Hugging the letter close I walked over to me bed and began opening the envolope. The letter inside was neatly written in some sort of calligraphy with what looked like versus on it.

_Dear Kurosaki,_

_You are probably wondering what the heck is going on right now and it is my job to tell you, for some one dear has instructed me to do so. I do not wish to harm you, but protect you that is why I saved you from Grimmjow. Now follow these instructions carefully. _

_Here are the instructions, but you must decode them to know what you have to do._

_The hungry sapphire panther will stay away for 6 days_

_SeVeN is the place free of prying_

_The Night Rider requests the utmost secrecy_

_The sound of chips surrounds the Riddler's answers_

_Walking into the lion's den is idiotic unless you have a costume to fit the occasion_

_Your Luck and Intuition will spot the man with the aces in his hand_

_I wish you luck Kurosaki and give you my sympathy for having to deal with Grimmjow._

_The Riddler_

Ichigo stared at the paper before falling back onto his bed.

Why did the people that want to help always have to put things in riddles?!

**~~~~G**

When I saw that bitch lead Kurosaki away all my thoughts about my current opponent left me. I had waited all day for this and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him be taken away from me!

"Wait don't yo-" I turned my head for a second to shout at the woman stealing my prize when I felt an icy hand pinch the side of my neck.

"Really, Grimmjow? I thought after all those years together you had learned to _never_ turn your back on the enemy." His amused voice asked and my vision clouded. I felt the wind rush past me as I fell to the floor.

"Shit…." I muttered as darkness covered my sight and I slipped into unconsciousness.

How long I was out didn't matter. It would be enough from them to take me _there._


End file.
